


tied up

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [23]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Submissive Bruce Wayne, dominant joker, haha more D/s stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Summary: last oldie fic i have at least that i found anyway, but never fear! ill work on some chapters for a few of the oldies, and come out with some new stuff eventually
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	tied up

It’d not even been a full day, but Bruce couldn’t take another second not being with his husband. Even breathing brought an ache to his chest. He needed him. Now. But… He was stuck at work. And he really couldn’t afford to skip out today.

It didn’t matter that he was in the middle of a very important meeting. It didn’t matter that the woman yammering on and on had finally stopped and was staring at him expectantly. It certainly didn’t matter that Joker would probably laugh in his face over… what Bruce wanted from him. Most of all, it didn’t matter that he was half-hard even thinking about the green-haired fiend.

The woman was still waiting for his response.

“Sorry, I have to go. Something’s come up… Unexpectedly.” Bruce lied through one of his world famous playboy smirks.

Nobody at the table looked surprised, or concerned, for that matter. They continued on without him before he was half-way out the door.

These days Joker didn’t often feel an urge to commit crimes. At least, not big, attention-drawing, committed-with-all-the-drama-in-the-world types of crimes. So it was no surprise when Bruce banged open the bedroom door to see Joker lounging in his against the headboard. Joker’s eyebrows shot up in apparent shock. Bruce knew he had his full attention… Which was a surprisingly heady thought.

“Bruce, darling, aren’t you supposed to be at work? You must have missed me an awful lot to come home early!” Joker grinned.

“Yeah… Something like that.”

Joker sucked on the side of his cheek. He glared at his darling through slitted lids. He clamored out of the bed, stepping toward Bruce in the way one would approach a strange wild animal.

“That’s weird. You didn’t bother with your usual brand of denial… Are you feelin- Hhmngf!”

Bruce closed the distance between them with a lunge toward his husband. Their teeth clicked together once, before Joker regained composure, and claimed the kiss. Bruce let him take over. In a smooth practiced motion Joker flicked his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

"What is this? Hmm?” Joker murmured against Bruce’s lips.

“Nothing… I just want you.” Bruce sighed.

“Is that so? Tell me… What do you want, sugar?”

Bruce stared into Joker’s eyes from under dark lashes. He cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Bruce intoned.

Joker didn’t say another word. Simply lead Bruce by the arm back to their oversized bed. He pushed him down onto the mattress roughly. Then Joker reached beneath the bed frame and pulled out a lockbox. A lockbox Bruce was all too familiar with. His eyes tracked Joker’s movements with detached curiosity, more than happy to let his husband take charge. For once he was content following someone’s lead.

No words were exchanged as Joker secured the leather collar around his neck. Attached a long, thin leash. Motioned for Bruce to get off the bed he’d just been forced onto. He was unsteady on his feet as rampant lust threatened to make his knees buckle. Joker pulled him into a deep kiss as his clever fingers wormed under his shirt. Seconds later the shirt was torn from his body in a display of strength, buttons scattering across the floor. Bruce didn’t care. It was tossed carelessly aside.

Joker smoothed his hands down his husband’s sides and pulled back from their kiss. Little shivers in Bruce’s skin only spurred him on. He reached the waistband of his jeans, and in a practiced movement Joker undid the fastenings. Bruce kicked his shoes off with a huff.

It didn’t take long until Bruce was fully naked. And fully hard. He could barely keep himself from begging, for Joker to touch him, to kiss him again, for any kind of sensation. Joker seemed to read his mind.

“Down. On your stomach.”

Bruce bit his tongue against a plea and complied. Joker was quick in securing his ankles to each other. And not even a second later, Bruce’s arm were yanked back. Wrists held behind his back in a way that even if he’d wanted to, he didn’t have the leverage to escape. Joker wrapped and tied his wrists together. Bruce pulled on the bindings just to see how snug they were. Then, Joker connected the bindings on his wrists to the ones around his ankles. So that his calves were pulled up, shoulders bent back… Completely exposed. Helpless.

“Oh… Sugar, you look so good like this. I could keep you here forever… But where’s the fun in that?” Joker breathed with a chuckle. He ran his fingers through the soft locks of dark hair. A wordless whine escaped Bruce’s throat before he could bite it back.

He saw Joker's legs bend, he knelt so his hips were square in range of Bruce's mouth.

It was a true feat for Bruce to remain silent. But he managed, somehow. Miraculously.

“Yknow… I bet I can make you come without even touching your cock.”

Bruce didn’t doubt this. His husband had a way with words. He was already on edge, somehow in a state between razor-sharp tension and calmness. Finger raked through his hair. Sudden pain railed through him when Joker jerked his head up. He had a wicked smile on his face.

“Open up, princess.” Joker breathed.

It was awkward, the angle his neck was forced into, and in this instance that was completely perfect. He pressed an open mouthed kiss on the head before swallowing him down. In in in, right to the base, his nose brushing fabric and the hair below Joker’s navel. Joker groaned loudly from above. Bruce didn’t have the wits about him to keep himself quiet any longer. Joker controlled the rhythm. Rough and demanding. Bruce took it like he’d been born for this purpose. Not that he had any say in the matter. His cock was achingly hard, sandwiched between him and the floor. Bruce wanted to touch himself… wanted Joker to touch him. His hips jerked forward, mindlessly seeking friction. He moaned hotly around the flesh in his mouth. He panted through his nose and his husband’s pace quickened. Bruce was openly drooling at this point; his face and chest flushed deep red as spit ran down his chin in sticky rivulets.

“Hng, you’re doing s-such ah, a good job, Brucey, darling.” Joker panted. He looked utterly wrecked. His pupil were blown and his hair was disheveled. Gorgeous. “You’re, uh, beautiful. Yknow that? You, you’re perfect baby. You’re perfect and, ah, you’re mine.”

Bruce really couldn’t take that. He shuddered, whined, hips grinding into the floor without his permission. Fingers tightened into his hair and that did it. That was enough. He was coming harder than he’d ever come in his life. All without Joker laying a single finger on him. His husband pulled out with a low groan and Bruce felt more than saw the wet heat splatter across his lower back. He let his head drop to the ground. He couldn’t move… and probably still wouldn’t if he could. His muscles felt like water beneath his skin. Bruce couldn’t even be bothered to close his mouth.

From there, things got a little fuzzy for Bruce. He vaguely noticed Joker gently untying the binding on his arms, his legs. Removing the collar from his neck. Laying them both down on their sides. Everything was soft and smooth and so deliciously warm… He didn’t know if he was sleeping or floating above his body… Or possibly both.

Bruce had never, in all his life, come harder than that. He was still shaking, blood still rushing hot and heavy through his veins, heart pounding up into his throat. For a moment he almost panicked; it didn’t seem like he was coming down from the high.

“Bruce, tap me.”

From his almost worried tone, Bruce could tell Joker had asked more than once. He mustered up the energy to tap two fingers against Joker’s arm, still slung over his chest. A soft sigh of relief, a shift of position, and Joker was stroking his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

“See? I told ya.”

Bruce smiled into his pillow.


End file.
